


In Our Hearts And Minds, We are Dedicated To Both Home And The Throne

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Asgardian Magic, Asgardians - Freeform, Frigga Lives, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Loki, Jötunn Loki, Parent Frigga, Pre-Canon takes a left turn at the fork and goes into wild au territory, in which it is Amora not Loki who causes trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of various AU retellings in Thor movie canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Hearts And Minds, We are Dedicated To Both Home And The Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Plaid_Slytherin! :D
> 
> A couple things of note:
> 
> Self-edited, so any new errors spotted are my error for missing.
> 
> I borrowed some bits of comic Frigga's background as a Vanir and not Aesir (though both seem to fall as the same people under the Asgardian umbrella in the comic canon) as the movie canon does elaborate on her origins. I also fully expect my version of Amora | The Enchantress to be nothing like the movie canon version if she appears in the next movie.
> 
> I have thoughts on writing another different version on some of the scenes featured in this fic in the future, because I am very much intrigued by the ideas presented in the prompt.

She wasn’t worried, she decided as she stared down at her young son, Thor, while the boy slept deeply in his bed completely unaware of her presence. How easy it would be for one to just come into this room and take the life of Her first born while he slept.

Hand over her stomach, Frigga knew and had heard about the rumors of the Court; of Her supposed infertility. Words whispered of how Her womb was no longer able to support the lifeblood of another child after the Crown Heir to Odin’s throne. 

She had heard that were some of those who claimed to noble Aesir might try to petition the AllFather to remove her from the throne succession. Frigga snorts amused, foolish little Aesir; though Vanir she maybe, she did not survive this long without knowing how to keep an ear to the ground and both eyes open to watch for would be attackers. That couldn’t be allowed to stand and though her claim to the throne was secure through marriage and her son, careful steps would have to be taken. 

A soft knock at the open door distracts Frigga away from her thoughts and she slowly sets down the little book on the nightstand before turning to face the servant girl. “My Lady?”

“Yes? What is it, Bӑlis?” Frigga turns to look at her and finds that the raven haired servant looking slightly uncomfortable. Though what the cause for that would be, she did not know.

“Lord Odin, has sent word with a few squads of his main forces from Jotunheim. The word so far of two days ago is that they have won the war.” The girl answered as her blue eyes glanced towards the sleeping Prince in his bed before looking back to her.

“My thanks, Bӑlis,” Frigga responds with a slight smile. “And what of my Lord-husband? Is there any news of him?”

Frigga watches as the girl nods once before opening her mouth. “Aye my Lady. Though injured during the fighting, He has sent word for you to meet him in the Royal bedchambers.”

“I see. My thanks again.” Then feeling generous Frigga turns her attention towards the young woman, who has served her so faithfully. “Bӑlis?”

“Yes, my Lady?”

Frigga smiles at her. “You are dismissed for the rest of the evening. Use your time with your chosen well.”

Bӑlis blushes and speaks nervously. “I know not what you mean, my Lady. I -”

Frigga chuckles softly. “My dear. Do not think me so blind that I would not notice your growing interest in the young soldier, Sigotta. Go now to zir and speak of what is in your heart. If their heart is attuned to you then nurture your shared love together.”

Bӑlis nods with a small bright smile on her face and a nervous half curtesy. “Thank you, my Queen.”

Frigga follows her to the door of Thor’s room and watches her depart the family quarters before nodding to the guards standing watch outside her son’s chambers before departing to locate her Lord-husband.

After a few moments, she enters to find their quarters in some disarray; bits of Odin’s armor -- there was a part of her that was glad he had left the staff weapon in the armory -- and the odd blanket or two that she had wrapped Thor in when he was but a baby thrown about in the midst of their clothes. Bemused, she moves further into their shared bed chambers and wonders about the mess she has now found and what would be the cause of it.

“Odin?”

Movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention and Frigga turns to see a bundle of cloth set down in the middle of their bed moving ever so slowly as she watches it. Curious, she goes to the bed, reaching over slowly to pull aside the corner of the cloth bundle and stops still. 

A baby.

The small infant spots her and gurgles happily as it waves its little arms at her. She notices the little wisps of magic that swirl lightly around the little one’s hands and the baby stops moving to stare at her as she watches. She tilts her head a little to the left and watches as the baby does its best to match her movements as she twirls her pinky finger with a small burst of her own magic.

Amused, she picks up the cloth wrapped baby as it gurgles happily and notes the growing intelligence of a newborn in its eyes. And a slight hint of wariness in its eyes that Frigga cannot find a fault for the little one to have. 

Frigga frowns at the slight glamour spell that she senses around the baby and removes it with a soft gasp. Dark red eyes set in a blue face stare at her before the baby gurgles at her and the glamour spell returns though it would seem this new child has already found a place in her heart. A Jotun baby, she wonders what Odin’s future plans for it might entail.

“Frigga?” She turns at the sound of boots against the floor and the soft voice of her Lord-husband while still holding the baby. Frigga takes in his appearance as she holds the baby close to her chest. Frigga notes the once white bandage - though stained now with his blood - wrapped the side of his head over one eye as she approaches him.

“What happened to your eye, Odin? And why is this…”, Here she breaks off to look around their room as though she did not believe that the three of them were truly alone and the baby gurgles softly. “Jotun baby in our bed?”

Odin smirks slightly as he moves to rest his warm forehead against hers and one of his hands moves to cup the back of the baby’s head.

“One of the Jotun soldiers got in a lucky strike to my face and paid for it with their life.”

“And the baby? I doubt that it will be to do something for your lost eye, my King.”

At that he chuckles softly, indeed he had married the right woman it seemed; a lovely and very clever Vanir who did not let herself be distracted so easily from other matters. Like the baby she now held in her arms.

“I found the child when our forces pushed the Jotun’s back onto their homeworld. Abandoned in what I believe may have been one of their temples.”

“And so you decided to bring him back here. To Asgard. Why?”

Here he sighs at the neutral tone of her voice though much of her attention is on the babe in her arms.

“I believe this baby to the child of Laufey and one day when he’s older, perhaps he will be the one to broker peace the Frost Giants and Asgard.”

For a few moments, he watches Frigga in silence as she no doubt is turning her words over in her clever, clever mind. Eventually she nods as though she has figured out some plan of her own making and agreed to do it.

“Very well.”

“Frigga?”

She looks up to meet his curious gaze and holds him in place.

“We will raise this child as our own. He is close in age to Thor. And when the time is right, we will tell him of his origins.”

“Very well. And what pray tell, is to be the boy’s name?”

Frigga looks down smiles at the baby who giggles in return. “We shall call him, Loki.”

0

“Mother, can Loki come play with me now? Please?” At the forlorn tone in her oldest son’s voice, Frigga turns her head to look at Thor where he sits nearby with a bored expression, a book in his lap, and his exasperated tutors watching over him.

“And have you finished with your studies for the day, Thor?” 

The tutors immediately shakes their heads at the question when she looks at them and she has her answer even before Thor can give her a proper answer.

“Well, no but -” She puts up one hand and shakes her head with a firm expression.

“Then no you may not play with your brother at this time. Finish with your lessons first, Thor.”

“Awww….” She is distracted from Thor’s theatrics by a small pale hand tugging lightly at the right sleeve of her robe.

“Like this, mother?” A small snowball hits one of the pillars in the room she watches Loki play with his ever strengthening magic abilities and Frigga laughs brightly at Loki’s look of frustration on his youthful face. “Yes! Excellent work, Loki. I knew you could do it.”

“But it broke, mother.” Loki says as he pouts at the slowly vanishing snowball on the floor. “Why did it fall apart?”

“That is what it will always do, my bright little star.” Frigga smiles softly as she cups his face gently between her hands and meets his eyes. “But soon I will teach you a spell that will keep any new snowball of yours from ever melting.”

“Promise?”

Frigga nods at the hopeful tone in her youngest child’s voice. “I promise, my bright little star. Now how about you make two more and throw them at your older brother. He’s being a very naughty little boy.”

“Yay!”

“Mother!”

Frigga laughs loudly as an affronted Thor squawks and dives to hide behind a chair while Loki quickly moves follow him so that he can throw more snowballs at him and the exasperated tutors groans in their despair.

0

“Must we do this, mother?”

Frigga turned her head slightly to look at Thor before nodding slightly as Odin sighs exasperatedly. “Yes, my dear. We must do this if you are going to insist on continuing to court this young maiden who calls herself, Amora.”

“Mother, I -” Thor starts to speak before she cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

“Yes, I am your mother and also your Queen. But do not ask me to pleased about this, Thor. I know of nothing of this girl that you suddenly claim to love, my son.”

After a long moment of silence, Thor, bows his head slightly before turning and storming out of the room as Frigga watches him go silence as Loki sidles up beside her on her right side.

“A bit harsh were you not, Mother?”

Frigga looks over at him with a slight smile. “A good parent always knows when to be loving or even a bit harsh when needed, my star. Do you know something?”

“Always good to know of a little courtly intrigue happening here and there, right Mother?” Loki doesn’t look at her directly and stares out across the room as he conjures up an apple out of nowhere and takes a bite out of it. Frigga sighs and takes him by the arm to lead him away from Odin while he was with a few of his advisors to a second floor balcony overlooking the main room.

“What do you know?”

“Mother please don't ask. You won’t like it.” Frigga looks at him and gives Loki a stare like the hardest of hardened marble.

“I am asking, Loki. There is little beyond our family that I like and I do not like unknowns in your Father’s kingdom. This Amora is an unknown to me. So please tell me what you have discovered.”

Loki stares at her with dark eyes before he eventually nods and his expression rather unhappy. “Very well, Mother. I could not find much about her before today. Though she does come from Asgard - perhaps one of the farther away village territories. Though I know not where exactly. Not yet. Her magical skills seem rather unremarkable. And yet everywhere her path seems to take her, the hearts of a man or two are destroyed in her wake once she’s done.”

“What is it she desires then?”

“Love. Or power.” Loki shrugs one shoulder as the doors of the room open to reveal Thor standing with a young blonde haired woman whom Frigga can only assume is Amora. “Or perhaps both.”

“So her new target is my oldest son. The crown prince and heir to the throne.” She takes hold of Loki’s arm and just barely stops her from storming down there to rescue her son from the younger woman.

“So we watch her.”

“Indeed we will, my star.”

As if sensing them watching her every move through the room, Amora stops, looks up towards them with shrewd eyes and smiles slightly as Thor follows her gaze and gestures for them to come down with a bright smile.

0

“How often do they do that, Father?”

“Do _what_ , Thor? Be a little clearer in your questions, my son.”

“How often do Mother and Loki practice their magic together so freely?”

Odin finally looks up from the books that he had been staring at for the past hour and follows the line of Thor’s gaze to the other members of their little family. He watches as the two of them create wondrous little creations of creatures both big and small before Frigga creates a small dragon and Loki a knight to fight the dragon.

“Leave them be, Thor. Rarely do your mother and brother have moments where they can lower their guard long enough to allow themselves to have such moments as this one. To be themselves and practice their skills where none are watching them.”

“Like Amora.”

Odin nods slightly. “Her and those like her. Your mother and brother are ever watchful in their duties for those who have designs on power and the throne of Asgard. You understand that this is why Amora has been banished from the kingdom.”

Thor looks at Odin then and meets his gaze before nodding slightly. “Yes, Father.”

Frigga’s soft, bright laughter catches their attention and they turn to see that Loki’s knight is now riding on the dragon’s back instead of fighting it. Odin sighs softly as he watches them.

“Their positions inside and outside of Court are not easy ones to follow, Thor. Allow them to have these moments of peace.”

0

Frigga looks up from her stitching threads as the doors of her sitting room to reveal a distinctly unhappy looking Loki. The anger and hurt she sees in his eyes, tightens like a vice around her heart as he stares at her from the open doorway. One son has been banished from the kingdom for breaking a tenuous peace with the Jotunheim and one is further upset by the secret of his origins that she knows he has now discovered.

“Loki -”

“Did you know.”

His words are more of statement than a question and she knows this even as she nods while he comes further into the room and the doors close silently behind him. “Yes. I knew, Loki.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why let me find out this way?” She hears the not so hidden hurt in his voice and holds back a wince. However he had found out in their ill fated trip to Jotunheim, was not how she had dreamed of telling her son about this particular withheld knowledge.

“My son, believe me when I say that I had no wish for you to find out like this. I had wanted to tell you before Thor took you all on this ill fated trip to Jotunheim.”

“I am sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner, my star.”

“Don’t call me that, Mother.” She forces herself to move past the hurt she feels in her own heart and to instead focus on how Loki is feeling now. The hurt and the anger that he must be feeling.

“Loki -” He cuts her off with a raised hand and she notices that the glamour spell he learned to refine through her teaching is now flickering like an agitated beast.

“Don’t. I think I understand all those moments now better when you would pull me aside and try to tell me before we would get interrupted.” Loki states as he moves away from her. Frigga sees then that she will lose him forever if she does not do something to soothe the hurt inside him.

She sets down her stitching projecting while moving to stand beside Loki as something about the air and magic feels wrong. Feels thicker than she is used to feeling in the palace as she frowns before she recognizes the magic. “Stop for a moment and sense the magic now running rampant in our home.”

His eyes widen after a long quiet moment. “Amora.”

“Yes.” Frigga nods slightly and together they work out how best to deal with the woman whose magic now invades their home.

*

“Don’t let go! Take my hand, Loki!” He’s reaching for his brother’s hand, desperate to pull him back over the edge. Amora had already gone over the edge, jumping and laughing maniacally before he could stop her. Who knew where the Void would take her now and his heart twists painfully with old pain.

“Whatever for brother? Everyone already thinks that I am a traitor to the throne and even now are making demands that Father take my head.” Loki’s dark eyes peer at him over the broken edges of the Bifrost as his grip slips little by little.

“No. That was all Amora’s doing. Everyone saw her for what she is, once it was revealed that she was trying to lead another plot against the throne and our family. How she played us both like a child.” Thor answers he shakes his head.

“You mean yourself. She and I were never close as you two were, brother.” Loki answers as he raises an eyebrow.

“Aye.” He feels their Father take a hold of his legs and start to pull, he doesn’t acknowledge that as he stays focused on Loki. “Now will you take my hand? Mother will be most cross if I don’t bring you back.”

Loki nods before he takes a hold of Thor’s hand and Odin helps Thor pull him back over the ruined edge of the Bifrost. After a moment of all three of them catching their breath, Thor, looks to Odin. “No more secrets need be kept, Father. Not even in our family. We must be strong in the coming times ahead of us.”

Odin nods once as he winces while standing up. “Very well. It shall be done. Now come I am tired and your Queen-mother will be most cross with us if we do not return soon.”

0

The air around them is thick with the heady scent of wood piles burning as the kingdom mourns the loss of the AllFather and their beloved King. Frigga, now named the AllMother sits on the throne in the robes of mourning and Loki stands at her side with his staff in hand, his dark eyes ever watchful and burning. “Mother. I request permission to go to Earth and check on -”

“Denied, young Odinson.” Frigga cuts him off immediately and Thor continues to speak before realizing that she had spoken.

“What? Why?”

“You are needed here on Asgard. Your mortal can wait.”

“Jane needs me, Mother. What she’s been through you can not possibly understand.” Even as Thor says the words, there is a part of him that wishes to take them back even though he cannot. The pain Frigga now holds in her heart is something that Thor is certain, he will not need to understand just yet.

Frigga’s gaze hardens as her lips whiten before thinning, and a silent Loki touches the top of her hand gently before steps down the stairs of the throne towards him, his hands reaching towards Thor beseechingly. “Thor, please. Be reasonable.”

“Jane needs me, Loki.” Thor looks at his brother, trying to silently will Loki to try and understand the need in his heart to see Jane.

Loki shakes his head as he stares at Thor. “No Thor, she doesn’t. Not really. Not if these mortals are as resilient as you so believe them to be. As you would have us believe them to be. Our Mother however needs you here at her side. Asgard needs you here. You are the Crown Heir to the throne of this kingdom you can not leave. Not now.”

Thor shakes his head slightly. “I do not want the throne, Loki.”

Something a lot like anger flashes in Loki’s eyes and over his shoulder, Thor sees their Mother stiffen as she sits on the throne before she slowly stands up. After a moment, Loki, slowly tilts his head slightly to the left as he watches him before starting to walk around him in a slow circle.“It does not matter if you don’t want it, brother. We all have a duty to the safety of Asgard and the continued security of our Father’s kingdom. Much has been damaged or destroyed so completely in the wake of this attack by the Dark Elves. This throne is your birthright, Thor Odinson.”

“But I failed to keep Father alive. I do not deserve to be here.” Thor tries to protest as Frigga stares at him from the throne. How she hears the pain in her son's voice, but it would not do for her to be seen breaking form and giving in to the wants of her oldest child in front of the Court.

“Thor. I am a orphan Jotun raised by the ruling family of Asgard. Do I not then deserve to be here any less than you?” Loki sighs softly before getting into his face as he allows his glamour spell to fall away to reveal his Jotun form. Thor hears someone - maybe one of the Warriors Three perhaps gasp aloud their surprise and briefly Loki’s eyes flicker once in that direction before focusing once more on him.

“Loki no, I -” Loki raises a hand to cut off his next words as the glamour spell returns before Loki speaks again. “Our Father was a warrior to the end and would not have allowed you to hold him back from a fight. He would have preferred to go out as a warrior, you know that.”

Thor falls silent as he tries to gather his thoughts together and Loki allows the silence to remain before he speaks. “Regardless of your wants or what you believe to be your due, Thor. You are needed here more than this Jane Foster or the people of Earth might need you. Our Mother needs you here to help us provide an image of a strong family unit in these trying times. And if that is not enough to sway you to stay, then think of our loving Mother who so lovingly raised you from boyhood and has now lost the man who held her heart for many more centuries than either of us have been alive. Mother is not asking you to take over the throne, Thor, just to stand by her side as she rules through these trying times.”

A silent Thor stares at him for a long time before looking to their Mother and whatever the silent words shared in their respective gazes might be said, Thor eventually nods before he moving with Loki beside him to stand at their mother’s side. “Well said, Loki. You are a crafty one, my brother.”

Loki smiles slightly as Frigga chuckles softly. “I have learned from the best, brother. One has to be crafty to stay a step or two ahead of things in this realm.”

Thor glances at them both, wondering if there is anything that he should be aware. “Are there things I should be aware of?”

Frigga inclines her head slightly, her gaze hooded and silent as she watches him. “In time perhaps, my son. For now Loki and I are watching over things with Heimdell. It gladdens my heart that you have agreed to remain with us, Thor. Loki will help you settle in retaking the duties that were… neglected in your travels with the Earth woman and these Avengers.”

Thor bows his head slightly as Loki bows with a hand over his heart. “As you wish, Mother.”


End file.
